Magnetic storage systems, such as a hard disk drive (HDD), are utilized in a wide variety of devices in both stationary and mobile computing environments. Examples of devices that incorporate magnetic storage systems include desktop computers, portable notebook computers, portable hard disk drives, digital versatile disc (DVD) players, high definition television (HDTV) receivers, vehicle control systems, cellular or mobile telephones, television set top boxes, digital cameras, digital video cameras, video game consoles, and portable media players.
A typical disk drive includes magnetic storage media in the form of one or more flat disks. The disks are generally formed of two main substances, namely, a substrate material that gives it structure and rigidity, and a magnetic media coating that holds the magnetic impulses or moments that represent data. Such disk drives also typically include a read head and a write head (e.g., writer), generally in the form of a magnetic transducer which can sense and/or change the magnetic fields stored on the disks.
Main pole domain lock up, on track erasure, and side track erasure are typical writer reliability issues. All of these issues are related to writer/head stray fields, which can erase the media unintentionally. As such, a method for controlling stray fields of a writer or other magnetic feature is needed.